


A list of why i hate you.

by Coockroach



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Minor Luna/Raven Reyes, Minor Monty Green/Nathan Miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coockroach/pseuds/Coockroach
Summary: “Hey princess heard you pissed off miss Sydney, what you do?”She glares at him as she replies “well if you must know, I just wasn’t paying attention but we both know I don’t have to do much to piss her off”He barks out a quick laugh at her last comment before leaning back over to whisper in her ear again enjoying how she blushes with him this close “You should really try to pay attention in class, I don’t think your mom would approve of you failing a class just because you were thinking about me.”





	A list of why i hate you.

Clarke hates Bellamy, it didn’t matter what raven said or how many dreams she had of him. she hates him this is something she knows for sure; I mean hell she would happy to list all of the things she hates about him. which is exactly what she was doing at the moment.

Things I hate about Bellamy Blake.  
1\. He's an ass  
2\. He is always arguing with me  
3\. He argues with me EVEN WHEN HE KNOWS HE IS WRONG  
4\. He's an ass x2  
5\. He's stupidly attractive  
6\. His dumb distracting freckles

Stuck in her daydream about ‘hating’ Bellamy, Clarke fails to realise that the teacher is trying to get her attention. With a loud ‘thwack’ Miss Sydney brings her ruler down on to Clarkes desk startling her she quickly looks up at her teacher, just sort of blinking dumbly at her for a minute, before finally recovering.  
“sorry what” she says, eternally kicking herself for getting distracted. Miss Sydney already hates her enough, no need for Clarke to make it worst by not paying attention. 

“I asked if you knew what the meaning of oxymoron was” Miss Sydney asks eyebrows raised 

“a figure of speech in which apparently contradictory terms appear in conjunction” Clarke says repeating exactly what missy Sydney had said the lesson before.

“good job” she replies coldly clearly not happy about Clarke getting the answer right.

As she walks away, Clarke quickly looks up at the clock to see that the bell will go any second. Hurrying to get her things together she shoves the list into her pocket. The bell rings and the class start to hurry out the door desperate to get to lunch.

Clarke walks up to her friends all sitting around a table luckily Bellamy isn’t here yet, after Monty and Miller started dating and Miller started hanging out with her friends much to her disapproval Bellamy just sort of just tagged along, which in all fairness did make sense seeming miller is the only one who can tolerate him. 

Just as she thinks she is safe from Bellamy today he sits down next to her. A smug smirk appears when he makes her jump as he whispers in her ear, “Hey princess heard you pissed off miss Sydney, what you do?”

She glares at him as she replies “well if you must know, I just wasn’t paying attention but we both know I don’t have to do much to piss her off”

He barks out a quick laugh at her last comment before leaning back over to whisper in her ear again enjoying how she blushes with him this close “You should really try to pay attention in class, I don’t think your mom would approve of you failing a class just because you were thinking about me.”

Clarke just rolls her eyes, to flustered to come up with a response. She feels the vibration of her phone go off in her pocket, she pulls it out not noticing the fact she has pulled out the list as well nor did she notice Bellamy picking up the list to distracted by the texts raven was sending her about her date with Luna yesterday. When Clarke finally looks up from her phone, she sees the list is in Bellamy’s hands and his bright red face.

Clarke can feel her face heating up as he looks up at her and goes to speak, but Clarke isn’t going to wait around for his rejection so she just shoves her phone into her pocket and leaves the table before any words can come out of his mouth. 

She hurries down the hall desperate to get to the bathrooms where Bellamy won’t be able to find her just as she is about to walk into the bathroom, she hears him call after her, she freezes for a second which is just enough time for Bellamy to catch up to her.

“what” she barks hoping that he will just leave.

“Jesus you walk fast” he says a little worn out

“good to know” she spits out as she goes to open the door

“NO, wait please”

She sighs and turns to look at him. He has the biggest a stupidest grin across his face, the type of smile that makes her heart skip a beat. His hand come up to cup he face.

“can I kiss you?” he whispers almost to quite for her to hear. Not trusting her words all she can do is nod. there first kiss could barely be considered a kiss they are both smiling too much and it was much too quick, but it somehow still leaves her weak at the knee. When they pull apart, he is still grinning like a Cheshire cat and she thinks she probably is to.

“we should probably go back before they start thinking we have killed each other.”

“yeah ok” is all she can say brain still trying to process what just happened

He takes her hand as they walk back hoping she hoping she doesn’t pull away, which of course she doesn’t. As they make it to where their friends are sitting a few more of them have arrived including raven who is the first to notice their hands intertwined, they both spend the rest of lunch being questioned by their friends and normally Clarke would hate it but it isn’t so bad when Bellamy has still got a comforting grip on her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My 1st fic so please leave any criticism :)


End file.
